For some morbidly obese patients, there is a need to retract the abdominal panniculus during surgery. One example is when an obese patient needs to have a cesarean section performed for childbirth. In these instances, the abdominal panniculus frequently overlaps the location where the surgical incision needs to be made and thus, the skinfold must be retracted to allow access for the surgery to be performed.
Pannus retractors that retract the pannus for surgical intervention are known. Most employ the use of adhesive on the patients' skin. Non-adhesive pannus retractors for surgical applications employ straps or apparatuses that attach to the surgical table. A limitation of these types of devices is that they do not permit ambulatory mobility of the patient in a post-surgical environment (i.e. recovery, hospital room, or patient's home).
In addition to requiring panniculus retraction for surgical access, many morbidly obese patients require additional postsurgical attention. The incision site may lie between the folds of skin of the panniculus. The inside of this skin fold is frequently irritated or infected with intertrigo due to the moist environment and inability of perspiration to escape. Compromised skin integrity within the panniculus is not only uncomfortable for the patient, but also increases the chance of causing an infection.
Some examples of prior treatments include wicking materials inserted within the fold skin fold. A limitation of these types of products is that the inside of the skin fold remains damp, even while excess sweat is transported to material outside the skin fold for evaporation. Other attempts to eliminate intra-fold sweat within the pannus include the use of abdominal support binders or suspenders. Limitations of these examples of prior treatments include: using compression around the abdomen and incision site (post-surgical compression can be uncomfortable and increase the potential to sweat), incorporation of belts or extensions that go behind the neck or extend proximally over the breasts (potentially uncomfortable and interfering with breast feeding). Other attempts to decrease intra-fold sweat within the panniculus include employing vacuum through an air-permeable substrate in an effort to move moisture. A limitation of this type of device is the requirement of a device to transport moisture from the skin to a location away from the patient.
Accordingly, the above-mentioned conventional systems all have shortcomings that continue to make medical procedures and subsequent healing difficult. The present disclosure overcomes one or more shortcomings in the art.